


Probability

by Dexter1995



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Decisions, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Reflection, Romance, Slice of Life, Some Action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexter1995/pseuds/Dexter1995
Summary: Life just like science can throw in unforeseen factors to give a completely different outcome. For Professor Utonium, this holds true as an unexpected 'factor' makes an appearance into his life. I do not own PPG or any off its characters. Takes place in the original 1998 PPG Universe. All rights go to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.
Relationships: Sara Bellum/Professor Utonium
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I was rewatching the original PowerPuff Girls series and took this almost 25 year old grown woman on quite a nostalgia trip and helped me laugh outside my work as a healthcare professional in these crazy times. But, it also made me realize several things. Now if you do enjoy the new 2016 series, I mean this as no offense to you and you can enjoy it if you like it! But there's for sure one thing that irks me to no end. And that is Ms. Sara Bellum was completely disrespected and short changed in the new incarnation to supposedly make the series more 'viewer friendly' due to the amount of femininity, for lack of a better word, Ms. Bellum posed. I never saw Ms. Bellum as an inappropriate character. Yes, she is a curvy figured woman with a throaty voice but that doesn't make her inappropriate or give her the ability to send wrong messages? Not at all! That's just who she is as a character. I always saw Ms. Bellum as a model independent woman who had skills and smarts to prove she was more than just a beauty and to not be judged for that sole reason which I always thought was so cool about her. She was always an excellent role model/mother figure to the PowerPuff Girls and had a hand in helping to teach lessons in the original show throughout the time it aired. Ms. Bellum was done dirty and I felt inspired to write about her and give her character the respect she deserves. :) Specifically, I wanted to write a fanfiction for Ms. Bellum and Professor Utonium. Yes, I absolutely ship them and yes, I remember the times we as original fans of the ship and series were trolled several times over a possible attraction being between them, or at least from Professor Utonium. Remember the wedding fake out from the original series between supposedly Ms. Bellum and the Professor? Yeah that was painful. It was funny! But, also painful as a fan of the ship. Haha. ): Honestly, I always thought it would have been kind of awesome and really sweet if the Professor and Ms. Bellum were at least dating each other in the show. Even just to have it as more of a background romance. Like maybe the girls would be in trouble, so Ms. Bellum would call the Professor and they'd be able to work together to help since they both really care about the girls as guardian figures. Also, I know Professor Utonium previously dated Ms. Keane, but in my opinion I just felt like all that was kind of forced to me in that one episode. The Professor and Ms. Bellum just seem like a good pair as both the parental-like figures for the girls when giving them advice, at least to me. I apologize for this A/N being very long winded but I felt the need to express my view on this as a long time fan. Haven't decided how long I was going to make this, but I just really wanted to write fanfiction for these two characters. Specifically this fanfiction is going to be set in the original 1998 series universe.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

"Great job girls!" Blossom announced as Bubbles and Buttercup followed her back into the Utonium residence.

All of them smiling and high fiving after a decisive victory against the RowdyRuff Boys trying to play pinball with a wrecking ball they found in the middle of the freeway and causing all sorts of chaotic destruction to Townsville even before the fight started.

"Yeah! We totally kicked their butts! As much as I hate to admit it about those dummies, but they can pack a pretty good punch sometimes." Buttercup admitted, rubbing a slight bruise on her shoulder from the fight.

"I don't know? They all aren't so bad sometimes." Bubbles admitted looking off to the side and giggling to herself.

Blossom and Buttercup exchanged a look between them before rolling their eyes, knowing Bubbles still has a _tiny crush_ on Boomer.

It wasn't anything that got in the way of anything in a fight, but they just still couldn't believe she even admits that Boomer is cute out loud.

"Bubbles, they made you eat a bug that one time, remember? You hate bugs!" Buttercup reminded her, still not believing what they were talking about now.

Then again, they also knew it was harmless since Boomer out of all his brothers was definitely the one who just kind of follows his brothers on everything and isn't really that much of a threat by comparison since he is definitely not the _sharpest tool in the shed_ with a non-existent attention span.

Last time they faced off, both Bubbles and Boomer got simultaneously distracted by a stray cat that came out of an alley dumpster until they were both snapped out of it. Well, Bubbles being snapped out of it while Boomer got smacked on the back of the head by Brick for getting distracted by a cat.

"Well, yeah… but I said it wasn't _that_ bad, remember!" Bubbles responded while Buttercup groaned as she said, "You're so weird."

Blossom stood off to the side and just laughed and shook her head at her sisters until all of them stopped when they heard what sounded like humming upstairs.

The girls all exchanged curious glances between them as they tried to silently float up stairs.

They kept following the noise until they found the source. The girls all stopped and stared in curiosity at the Professor fixing his tie in the mirror of the hall bathroom as he smiled and hummed to himself. But, that wasn't the cause for the girls' eyes being glued on their father, considering they see him in a tie every day and he fixes it almost constantly.

Unlike the usual white lab coat he wears over his tie and dress shirt, he was instead sporting a black suit jacket that looked as pressed to perfection as everything else he usually wears.

"Professor?" The girls all eventually said in unison to get his attention as they kept curiously looking at him.

Professor Utonium jumped slightly as he looked toward them before saying, sounding caught off guard, "Oh, h-hello girls! I… I didn't expect you to be home so soon."

The girls all tilted their heads before Blossom chimed in, "Are you okay, professor?"

The professor fumbled a little with the comb he also happened to be holding, before catching it at the last second, and responding, "Y-yes! Yes! Everything is fine. Nothing interesting."

"Then what's with the suit?" Buttercup questioned. "Um…" The professor stammered before Bubbles cut in with, "Yeah, and you smell really nice too. Oh! Are we having a birthday party?!"

"We're not having a party, Bubbles! It's not even any of our birthdays." Buttercup cut in, crossing her arms.

"Hey maybe the professor just wanted to dress up?" Blossom rationalized. "Yeah right? Since when was the last time we saw him wear a suit?" Buttercup argues.

The girls all kept talking over each other as they kept going back and forth until the professor finally yelled, "Girls! Please!"

The three went quiet as they looked back at the professor, who was now looking nervous and flustered as he pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out a sigh.

"Professor?" They all said in unison, a hint of concern in their voices.

**(The Professor's POV)**

I couldn't help it as I scrapped my hand down my face.

I didn't know how to explain, but I knew that I had to say something. Even I really don't know exactly what I'm getting myself ready for right now?

"Professor?" I heard Bubbles say as I glanced over only to see all their eyes fixated on me.

_Come on Utonium. You're a scientist used to dealing with complicated matters. You can do this._

I tried to calm down even though I could already feel the perspiration forming on my forehead.

_Oh no._

I managed to let out a deep breath before straightening up and answering, "It's nothing girls. I'm only going out to discuss things over dinner."

"Dinner? With who?" Blossom inquired.

_Oh... why?_

This was exactly the reason why I was hoping to escape the house and have the mayor here to babysit before they got home from the city. I didn't want any confrontation with this topic that was even perplexing me.

But, I knew I was caught and I knew I couldn't escape without telling them the truth despite getting a false reaction.

I sighed before straightening my tie as casually as I could muster before closing my eyes and saying, trying to sound as _matter of fact_ as possible, "Well, I'm having dinner with Ms. Bellum."

My response was met with silence, causing me to crack my right eye open only to see my girls exchanging surprised looks.

I thought I somehow upset them until all of a sudden I thought I had heart palpitations when they suddenly erupted into high pitched squeals and they started practicing buzzing around me.

"The professor's dating Ms. Bellum!" They all screamed, sounding absolutely overjoyed.

I felt overwhelmed as I tried to calm the situation down by saying, "No girls! It's not a date!"

All of them immediately stopped and gave me looks of total confusion.

"But, you said you were having dinner with Ms. Bellum?" Bubbles pointed out. "Yes, just as two mutual acquaintances having dinner and adult conversation together." I said, trying to maintain my composure.

"But you're dressed up?" Buttercup added.

"Because we're having dinner at a high class establishment in the city that requires formal clothing." I responded as evenly as possible.

"But talking about what? How did you and Ms. Bellum even end up having dinner together?" Blossom questioned me even further.

I felt like they completely backed me into a corner.

My little girls have officially put me into the proverbial rock and hard place situation. But honestly… I really didn't even know how to respond?

However, I knew I was stuck.

I sighed before starting, "Well… I was in Townsville giving a seminar on educational advancement and its benefits today at the local college. Surprisingly it was a pretty decent crowd for a reserved seminar but…"

_**Earlier that day** _

" _Good morning everyone, I am Professor Antonio Utonium. It's a bit early but since most of us seem accounted for I'll go ahead and start this informative presentation. Today I have been asked to relay to you all the facts and benefits of educational advancement and its impact on um… on your um… uh…" I stopped when I saw someone walk into the side door who I knew all too well and did not expect to come._

Ms. Bellum? What's she doing here?

_I kept watching her as she took her place in the third row before putting her focus on me. Luckily she seemed to attract others attention to distract them from my stumbling until I heard, "Psst, professor."_

_I saw the dean giving me the gesture to move forward, so I cleared my throat and said, "I apologize. Um… to continue. There are many benefits to pursuing advancement in one's education. Aside from the privilege of giving one the chance to attain higher knowledge, it can lead to job opportunities and of course increased in salary. But, to me it's not about the money why one should want to pursue higher education. To me, it's about looking at the aspect of immense enrichment. Here, allow me to present some examples."_

_I could still feel her gaze in particular on me for whatever reason, well I personally knew the reason why a bit for myself which was why I decided to find other points for my focus… and thank goodness for this chalkboard._

_I can get through this! I present all the time so why am I feeling a sense of nervousness? Maybe… well, nevermind._

_I tried to focus as I started to write up the points for my thesis statement on the chalkboard._

_**30 minutes later** _

_**({No POV})** _

_People started to file out of the auditorium as the professor started to gather his notes into a briefcase since the presentation had concluded._

_He kept packing up until he heard a familiar smooth voice behind him say, "I really enjoyed your presentation, Professor."_

_The professor whipped his head behind him to see Ms. Bellum standing there. A notebook held close to her chest in one hand and a shoulder bag hanging off to the side of her._

_"O-oh, why… why thank you, Ms. Bellum. I was surprised to see you here." He stuttered nervously, wondering why she was even here on a Friday morning when she's usually at work and why she was going out of her way to speak to him if all people in his opinion?_

_Ms. Bellum gave him a slight smile as she said, "I noticed the sign for your seminar when I was here taking one of my courses the other day and decided to get a ticket. I thought I came on time after fighting traffic so I apologize for interrupting your introduction."_

_The professor didn't even think of her coming in during the introduction as rude._

_Mainly because he started a couple minutes earlier, but also because he was just more surprised to see her in attendance at a college seminar and allowed it to distract him._

_Plus, more importantly, he was even more interested at her mention of classes._

_"N-not at all! But, I had no idea you took classes here… not that you couldn't take classes. I mean, uh…" He stammered until Ms. Bellum saved him from digging himself into an accidental hole as she laughed a little and said, "It's fine, professor. I've been taking classes a little at a time here to get my Master's degree. So, I thought I'd catch your seminar before I had to go to my class since it seemed to apply to my situation. I can also see why you're always asked to present and teach courses. You're a very good public speaker. If you don't mind me saying so?"_

_The professor was almost in a state of shock by everything that happened to be occurring at the present moment._

_Even though he knows her and they talked in passing on many occasions before, this was the longest they've ever really spoken to each other._

_He was pulled out of his thoughts as she glanced at her watch and said, "I'm sorry. I was hoping to ask you some questions and for your opinion on some things but I have to go to my class and I'm guessing you'll probably be busy today. But, I'd really like to talk to you more about this if you're interested? If you're free tonight, maybe we can talk over dinner together if you're interested in talking and letting me_ pick your brain _a bit more with some questions. Here."_

_Ms. Bellum pulled out a business card that had her name and both her work and home phone numbers._

_T_ _he professor stared at the card in total shock as he heard Ms. Bellum explain, "I'll be in the office from 11 to 5 today but call my home number if you call later. We can work out the details of where if you're interested?"_

_Still in a state of shock that any of this even occurred, all the professor could do was just look at her and nod before trying to as subtly as possible swallow a lump in his throat._

_"Perfect. Just call and let me know if you have time. Thank you professor. " She said with a smile before turning on her heels and walking away, leaving the professor in a state of shock about what exactly just happened._

_**Present** _

**(The Professor's POV)**

I was waiting for something but all the girls just kept doing was stare at me.

But, not that I don't blame their shocked reaction since I'm also still completely flabbergasted about this whole situation. Not that it was _unwelcome_ , not at all! But, even I still don't understand why Ms. Bellum actually attended my seminar, approached me, and much less asked me to call her so we could talk over dinner.

About what exactly I still have no idea?

Was it just about the seminar?

Then when I worked up the courage to call and she suggested a nice Italian bistro near city hall… I was even more floored.

Why would she want to go out for a formal dinner with me of all people?

But, perhaps I'm reading too far into it. After all, it wasn't a date. It's just dinner, right?…

"Professor?" I heard Bubbles say, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Are you saying… Ms. Bellum asked you on a date?!" She exclaimed in absolute excitement as her sisters followed suit.

"Girls please! Calm down. As I have said, it's not a date. Ms. Bellum merely inquired if I wanted to meet for dinner to talk. No mention of a date. It's nothing really." I explained, trying to calm things down.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you all sweaty?" Buttercup questioned. "Um…" was all I was able to stammer as Bubbles said, "Yeah, and why is your face all red?" I continued to stammer as I kept getting painted into a corner and looking for an escape as Blossom said, "And why are you going to a fancy restaurant with her then?"

Just as I thought I was done for I heard the doorbell and immediately straightened up as I darted out and exclaimed in elation, "Oh good the babysitter!"

I ran to the door and looked down as I saw the Mayor standing on the front stoop and waving and I was still feeling absolute elation at the escape he gave me.

"Hello Professor! Looks like you're going somewhere fancy, hm?" He greeted, seeing me in a suit. I had no idea if Ms. Bellum told the Mayor anything but I didn't want to keep bringing it up if she didn't want anyone to know.

"Hello Mayor. Thank you for babysitting on such short notice." I expressed.

"Absolutely! Go have fun! I'll be here." The mayor sat down in one of the living room arm chairs as I made an escape out the door, got in my car, and tried to get on my way before I was asked any more questions.

**({No POV})**

The girls all sped downstairs only to see the professor gone and the Mayor sitting in the chair.

They all darted in front of him as Blossom started, "Mayor, did you know the professor was going out with Ms. Bell… um?"

It was at that point that they realized the Mayor was already in a deep slumber on the chair as they heard a loud snore come from him.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Buttercup complained while simultaneously throwing her arms in the air, only saying what both her sisters were thinking in regard to the current _situation_ with the professor and Ms. Bellum. Especially knowing the Mayor was going to be out cold for a while and is an extremely heavy sleeper.

But the question remained.

If the professor kept insisting it wasn't a date then… what?


	2. The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you all so much for all the wonderful feedback! :D It's been a pretty crazy week for me with escaping into my creative writing outside work and walks as my only outlets. But, seriously thank you all so much for your kindness in expressing your opinions. This chapter begins right after Professor Utonium dashed out of the house to escape being questioned profusely and is now driving into Townsville on his way to dinner with Ms. Bellum. Hope you all enjoy it!

**(The Professor's POV)**

I was already on the highway heading into the city, even though I had to reroute to the tollway since the Townsville Memorial Highway was destroyed a couple hours ago.

I had known the girls were out fighting crime but it wasn't until I was listening to the radio just now that I found out about the fight the girls had earlier with the RowdyRuff Boys that completely destroyed both the inbound and outbound sides of the road.

It was nice to hear the girls were able to stop everything and come home safe as always, but I was also relying on the radio to help distract my thoughts and calm my nerves.

My thoughts and nerves feel about as chaotic and jumbled as an unstable isotope as I gripped the steering wheel tight and bit my lip as I started entering the city limits.

"Come on. You can do this." I said, mindlessly thinking out loud to myself.

Not that it helped.

I was still confused as ever about what I was even doing right now. Again, not that it's a bad thing or something I wasn't interested in.

That would be a lie to myself.

Honestly, earlier I was looking forward to meeting Ms. Bellum for dinner until the girls caught me off guard and reminded me of how nervous I actually was.

_Ugh… why am I so atrociously pathetic when it comes to women?_

It probably doesn't help that all my one on one experiences with women in the past were all a bunch of absolute failures.

I let a super villain trick and manipulate me into turning on my girls, I had things fall apart with Ms. Keane over something as ridiculously trivial as cats and has only created awkwardness every time we see each other for parent-teacher conferences now… and those are just my most recent experiences!

Not that I've had much experience with women I was interested in before to begin with since I've never been good with women.

Especially when I'm around a woman as beautiful, confident, and intelligent as Ms. Bellum.

But, I guess that goes without saying since I know I am far from the only man in Townsville who finds Ms. Bellum attractive. Although my attraction isn't just physical since I also respect her personally for her intellect from when we've talked in passing.

Not that it means anything really.

As I turned the corner, I took a deep breath as I parked several yards down in a meter parking spot. Not knowing how long this was going to go, I put enough change in for a couple hours just to be safe.

Even though I could still feel my nerves getting the better of me and a part of me wanted to run, I was determined to see this through. I took up the invitation from Ms. Bellum and promised I'd talk with her over dinner and I knew it wasn't fair to her if I didn't show.

Also I kept trying to remind myself of the facts.

As nervous as she makes me and even though we're just acquaintances at most, I knew I had no real reason to be nervous, right? After all, she seems like a very good natured and kind woman.

Not to mention my girls think so highly of her… then again, that's part of the reason why I didn't want to tell them I was going out to dinner with her in the first place and give them a false impression.

This wasn't a date, at least no mention of it being a date anyway.

 _Oh no, I'm back to square one again…_ _Ugh! I'm such a…_

"Hello Professor." I froze up, knowing it was Ms. Bellum.

My muscles clenched for a second before releasing and I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I tried to straighten up as I turned around to greet her until… it felt as if every muscle and joint in my body locked up again as I faced her only to just stare as my mouth fell open a bit at what I was seeing.

Unlike normal her hair was pulled back a bit to show more of her face and she was in a beautiful red evening gown.

_Wow… she looked absolutely breathtaking!_

Not that she doesn't always look breathtaking in my opinion, but somehow she managed to surpass her usual level of class and beauty tonight.

I tried to clear my throat and fold my hands in front of me as I glanced away for a moment to gain some control, feeling awkward about just gawking at her a moment ago. "H-Hello Ms. Bellum. Y-you look stunning!"

I immediately felt like I wanted to phase through the sidewalk at the very moment that left my lips.

 _What is wrong with me?! Why did I have to mention anything about her looks when this is supposed to be a platonic dinner?! Plus_ _I was completely gawking at her and probably made her uncomfortable. Why do I always ruin everything with these things?!_

As I continued to scold myself internally, I was surprised to just see her smiling at me.

"Thank you for saying that, Professor. And it you don't mind me saying," She paused for a second as she walked closer to me and straightened the lapel that flipped up a bit on my jacket before continuing, "I think you look quite handsome as well."

I felt like my jaw was going to drop again or my eyes were going to fall out upon hearing that.

_Handsome?..._

She retracted her hand as she said, "Anyway, are you ready to go in? I made reservations just in case since I heard this place can get very busy. And unlike being late earlier, I actually got here earlier than usual to redeem myself."

She let out a laugh at herself in a self deprecating manner as I saw her still fighting off the shock and confusion of everything right now yet somehow I managed to say, "Y-yes. Of course. Let's go in."

I just acted on instinct and nervous impulse as I immediately shot in front of her and opened the door. I had no idea what I was doing or what was even happening right now anymore, but I was still determined to prove to myself that I could handle this.

Why do I even get so nervous about these things?

It isn't even a date and it's not her fault I can't get a hold over myself.

_You can do this Antonio. Pull yourself together._

She gave me a smile as she said, referring to me opening the door, "Thank you, professor." I just gave her a smile and nod back, feeling scared to say anything and make a fool out of myself, especially in front of her.

As I followed in behind her, we approached the host station as we passed a crowd of people waiting in the lobby and saw a woman dressed in a skirt and nice blouse standing at the station.

The woman looked at us and said, "Welcome to Giovanni's. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, reservation for 2 under Sara." Ms. Bellum replied so smoothly that it made me jealous yet also immensely impressed by the confidence I always seem to see her possess whenever we interact with each other, especially recently.

The hostess scanned her list on her podium before saying, "There you are!" She reached behind her and got 2 menus and waved for us to follow her.

As I looked around at all the filled tables, I was surprised by how quickly we were able to get in even with our reservation if the crowded lobby was any indication. We kept going and somehow ended up in a different dining area. Unlike the main area that had a lot more noise from conversation and music, this area was more _relaxed_ in its atmosphere.

It was lit a bit dimmer than the other room with tea lights in small decorative bowls on all the tables.

The hostess showed us to this 2 person booth in the corner of the room as we both sat across from each other, though it still felt quite _cozy_ in my opinion.

The 2 menus were given to us as the hostess said, "Your waiter Carlo will come to your table shortly." "Thank you." Ms. Bellum responded as she picked up her menu with her pristinely manicured hands.

However, she put the menu down when she looked at me and asked, sounding slightly concerned, "Is something wrong?"

I bit my lip slightly for a second as I responded, deciding to just be honest, "Ms. Bellum, not that I am _complaining_ or anything, but you really didn't need to issue this generous of an invitation to me if it's too much. I would have been happy to talk to you in a more casual environment if you had any questions than put you through any trouble."

After a second, she had this _look_ and I immediately thought that I offended her somehow.

I hung my head and opened my mouth to apologize when she immediately cut me off with, "Professor, none of this was any trouble. Honestly I was just glad you wanted to go out to dinner so we could talk. And I just heard several good reviews from friends about this place so I thought we could both give it a try tonight. Not to mention it's been a while since I've been out for a fancy night out on the town. Unless this is not…" "No, no! I'm… I'm sorry. I just am not used to this kind of thing and I just didn't want you to feel like you had to ask us to go out to a place like this." I explained, even though I luckily left out the part that I also wasn't used to being in situations like this with a woman as beautiful as her.

Plus, I thought her response was very surprising to me to hear she didn't going out often to venues like this. I picture her being out at places like this regularly on dates with men much more confident and suave than I am.

Even though that isn't saying much coming from a socially awkward man like me who gets very easily nervous in situations like this.

It was quiet for a moment before she smiled and said, "Not at all, professor. I'm just glad you accepted my invitation."

I managed to smile as I said, "Me too."

At that moment a slightly portly gentleman in black slacks and white dress shirt with a red vest and tie approached our table and greeted, "Hello and welcome to Giovanni's. My name is Carlo and I'll be your server this evening. Can I interest either of you in a glass of something from our extensive wine list?"

"I wouldn't mind a glass of something." Ms. Bellum said, looking at the list before looking at me and asking, "What about you, professor?"

"Well… you know, why not? I'll take whatever you're ordering." I replied as she looked toward our waiter and answered, "In that case, we'll take 2 glasses of your recommended Moscato and also some water please."

"Right away, ma'am. I'll leave you to look over the menu." He replied before walking off.

"I don't know about you? But I just feel like living a little tonight. I hope you don't mind?" "Oh no. I don't really have a drink too often so I'm definitely up for something different." I said, not believing how I actually got that out without stuttering.

She gave me a smile before looking at the menu and saying, "Let's order and then if you don't mind, can we get to talking and asking those questions I had?" "Absolutely." I said as I looked to the menu for a distraction.

Our waiter came back with our glasses and took our orders before taking off. I watched as she took her glass in hand and looked at me before saying, "How about a toast?"

It took a second for me to realize she was asking me to propose a toast as I quickly reached for my glass, nearly spilling it in the process, before saying knowing I was still showing my nerves, "Um… how about uh… to good conversation?"

She gave me a smile again and responded, "To good conversation." "Good conversation." I repeated as we both clinked our glasses before taking a sip. Mine was more of a gulp, but I know I was still struggling to control my nerves.

Honestly, I wasn't sure if it was just myself adjusting or even the drink, but I felt like I was adjusting slowly but surely to the situation and getting a bit more comfortable.

Ms. Bellum asked me various questions about some points from the seminar until our food was brought to the table. I don't know where I got the bravery from, but I looked to her and said, "So… you're working toward your Master's degree? What are you studying?"

After finishing a bite and waiting a second she responded, "Political Science. I've had my Bachelor's for 15 years and I've been working for Townsville city hall with the Mayor as both his personal and press secretary since I graduated from college. But recently… I don't know? I just had this drive to go back to school and get my Master's. So, I've been doing classes bit by bit for the past 3 years and I hope to be done within the next few years."

"I think that's great… I mean, pursuing education is so important and I feel like a lot of people usually aren't brave enough to do what you do by going back to school. That's why with my girls I always tell them that education is… I'm sorry. I'm getting off topic." I apologized, feeling awkward about bringing the conversation to my girls like I always seem to.

I hung my head a little until she said, "You don't need to apologize. I absolutely adore your girls and I think that's so great that you encourage their schooling so much. It shows you have good character and I admire that."

I was so stunned for a second that the piece of Chicken Parmesan on my fork slipped off and landed in my lap. What was worse is that I realized I was so distracted that I forgot to put my napkin on my lap and now had a giant white sauce stain from the creme sauce on the chicken on my dress pants and the lower portion of my jacket a bit.

I scrambled for a second before grabbing the napkin and started frantically wiping off my pants as Ms. Bellum said, her tone sounding concerned, "Oh, are you alright?"

"Y-yes! Sorry. Just… just a little stain that's all." I said with a nervous laugh until I realized several people around us were glancing toward the _display_ I somehow always end up in.

I was so embarrassed that I just stood up and said, "I-I'm sorry, but excuse me for a moment." After recalling seeing where the restroom was on our way to the table, I immediately went into the men's room and made way for the sinks.

I took the opportunity to start cleaning off my pants as I was letting out all that nervous and embarrassed energy from just making a fool of myself in front of Ms. Bellum. I didn't know what else to do until I decided to splash some cold water on my face to help get myself back under control.

As I was splashing water on my face; however, I heard people enter and two men talking to each other as they made their way toward the urinals behind this wall in the bathroom.

"What do you think? Sheila's friend your type?" One asked. "Nah. She's cute but not for me. Thanks anyway for trying to set me up with this double date. Speaking of _my type_ , did you see that red head in the red dress that walked in earlier?" The other responded, knowing he was referring to Ms. Bellum.

"You mean the one who walked in with that total square?" His friend said, making me realize they were _definitely_ talking about Ms. Bellum now… and me.

The guy sighed in an annoyed fashion before saying , "I know! What's a total bombshell like her doing with a guy like that? Some guys get all the luck. Hey, maybe I could try to get her number on the way out and show her what a real _good time_ is."

Both of them started laughing and snickering to themselves at the snide joke and… I felt my eyebrows furrow and my knuckles clench on reflex out of slight anger and jealousy when I heard them talking about Ms. Bellum that way.

I walked out of the bathroom, but paused for a moment when I realized that I wasn't really justified in my jealousy.

We weren't on a date. In fact, we aren't even necessarily that close either, so why am I jealous? I tried to shake the whole side conversation out of my head as I returned to the table as Ms. Bellum asked, "Professor, are you sure you're alright?"

I tried really hard to maintain my composure this time as I replied, "Oh yes! Yes, I'm fine. Just wanted to wash up a bit. But anyway, were there any other questions you had for me?"

To my surprise, I saw her look down slightly, thrumming her nails on the side of her glass of water for a moment until she said, "Actually professor… would you mind if I just made an honest confession?" I tilted my head as I inquired, "Confession?"

She brushed a little bit of her hair behind her ear as she said, "Well, more just being honest. I didn't invite you to dinner _just_ to ask questions I had about your seminar…" "O-Oh?" I stuttered, not knowing what was currently happening.

"Honestly, I really just wanted to invite you out to dinner just to be able to talk to you." She stated, giving me a smile.

My mind was still wrapped up in total confusion as I just mindlessly let out, "W-why?"

She let out a slight laugh as she said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. But, after that last time we saw each other after the girls took down Mojo Jojo again, I realized that we've never really gotten the chance to really talk to each other in the past very much. And when I saw the posters up at Townsville College for your seminar, I just really wanted to go to see if I could get the chance to talk to you."

I was still in shock by her confession and I think she saw I was not capable of coherent speech at the moment since she immediately elaborated, "You see, professor, I hope you don't mind my saying so, but… I really do admire you. You just always come off as a very kind, genuine, and interesting man to me. Also, your girls absolutely adore you, but I realized I never really took the time to get to know you. So, I hope you don't mind if I asked you out to dinner with a bit of an _ulterior motive_."

She let out a slight laugh at the end but was still smiling at me as I continued to stare at her in absolute disbelief.

My mind was still processing everything I just heard her say until I cleared my throat a couple times, nervously clasping my hands together, before saying, "N-no! I'm not upset at all. But… I'm just… I'm just confused? If I'm honest, I don't think you really know me at all if you think I'm interesting considering I don't think I am. I'm sure you're a lot more interesting than I am."

"I disagree," She said immediately before taking a brief pause and continuing, "I think you're very interesting. You're a scientist, an inventor, and you're a father to girls who make a difference for so many people. Not to mention, if you think my life is more interesting than yours... then you _definitely_ heave the wrong impression about me as well. I'm really not as interesting as you probably think I am. To be fair, you also aren't the first person to assume that about me."

She let out a slight self-deprecating laugh again.

I had no idea what to even say anymore, but luckily she kept talking as she said, "I'm sorry if I maybe went a bit too much on the dinner and made you uncomfortable, but…" "Oh no! Don't be! I just… I'm sorry, I'm just not really used to these kinds of _situations_. So, please don't take any of this personally. It has nothing to do with you. Trust me I… I may not be very good at showing it, but I value your company very much Ms. Bellum, really."

There was a period of silence between us until I saw her slowly start to smile at me and I smiled back on reflex. We kept smiling until Carlo came back to the table with the check.

I started to reach for it until I realized she reached for it at the exact same time as our hands touched for a moment. I could feel myself start to overheat again from nerves as I heard her say, "I can take the check, professor."

I whipped my head up at her as I started, "Oh I couldn't possibly…" "Please, it's no trouble. I insist since it was my idea. But I appreciate the gesture. You can cover next time if you like… if you'd like to meet again to chat? Maybe we can do something more casual like coffee or lunch?"

I felt almost paralyzed for a second until I said, almost not believing how mindlessly the words came out of my mouth, "Lunch sounds great."

She gave me a smile again before reaching into her hand bag and put a credit card into the book.

After our check was paid for, I stood up from the table and held my hand out to her to help her out of her seat at the booth. Even though we agreed I'd pay next time, I still felt bad she wouldn't let me at least pay for my meal since this was kind of _pricey_.

She looked a little taken back by my gesture at first, smiled and grabbed my hand before saying, "Thank you professor."

I was trying to fight off my nerves as I just smiled as best as I could and gave her a nod. I was too scared to say anything at the moment and completely make a fool out of myself for the millionth time tonight. We made our way out of the bistro and to my immense relief, neither of those men from the restroom crossed our path.

She looked like she was going off in a different direction as I immediately stepped in and said, "Please, Ms. Bellum. I'll walk you to your car." "Oh that's very nice, but you don't have to if you don't…" "Please, I insist." I cut in quickly as I motioned for us to walk.

We both started walking until we got to her car several yards away. We got to her red sedan as she said, "Well, thank you for a nice evening, professor. Maybe now that we got past this, perhaps we can have a bit more _easy going_ conversation next time?"

"I-I'm glad and… I'd like that, very much." I said.

 _Even though I just felt like I was being a nervous wreck the whole time and couldn't possibly understand why she was saying she had a nice time with me_.

I was about to turn when I heard, "Also, if it's all the same to you, I'd prefer it if you called me Sara."

I looked up only to go into a state of catatonic shock when she gave me a kiss on the cheek. My whole body felt paralyzed as she said, a small smile on her face, "Good night."

My mouth was open and I felt like I was unable to speak as I just gave her a slow wave. After that I watched as she climbed into her car and drove off.

I kept standing there, collecting myself before turning and making my way back to my car.

As I walked, I slowly lifted my hand to my cheek as I smiled a little to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed my perspective of how a date between Ms. Bellum and Professor Utonium would go… well, a "date". Haha. XD After all the times I've seen Ms. Bellum in the show being this woman who radiates confidence and the Professor having some nervous reaction when around women he's attracted to, I just wanted to represent that as best as I could in this chapter. In particular, I wanted to show an insecure side of Professor Utonium. To me, I just think he would be one of those guys who would always underrate himself and not understand why in his mind a woman like Ms. Bellum would show any interest in a guy like him at all... even though he couldn't be more wrong. This then plays into Ms. Bellum, who while an intelligent woman, I could see getting singled out by a lot of shallow men for her looks alone and values someone like the professor who is far from just treating her like just a pretty face (no pun intended considering we've still never fully seen Ms. Bellum's face). Haha. To me, I could completely see her being secretly sweet on a man like the professor who, while not the most confident with women, is drawn to his genuine personality and nerdy charm so to speak. Not going to lie but as an adult, I'd personally say that Professor Utonium is one of my cartoon character crushes. A handsome yet adorkable man in a lab coat? Sign me up! XD But, since they were already kind of acquainted in the series, I wanted to make their first "date" energy a bit different since they aren't necessarily strangers to each other. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always constructive feedback is always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all are staying safe and well out there. :)
> 
> Stay Classy!
> 
> Dexter1995


	3. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everybody! Wow, you all are so great for all the wonderful and constructive feedback I've gotten on the last 2 chapters! You all are so amazing! Thank you! I've been having a pretty tough time recently with things in my personal life but you all have been so great and so nice that you all have really helped keep my spirits. So thank you a million more times! :D I've been on a total writing kick so I was able to type up a new chapter this week in my free time! :) Fair warning though, this chapter is a bit more of a bridge chapter so I apologize if it isn't that exciting. And just to add in, this is set in the incarnation of the 1998 series universe so I am sticking to keeping all the technology fitting for its time period, that means everyone uses landline phones like its the dark ages. Haha. XD Also, stick around for a question I want to ask you all about in the end notes. Enjoy! :D

The professor slowly got to the front door of the house after returning from going out with Ms. Bellum, a grocery bag in hand from a 24 hour mini-mart he stopped at on his way home.

Upon his return, he let out a sigh of relief after seeing the whole house completely dark from the outside, hoping the girls found their way to bed and he could make his way to his bedroom unnoticed after letting the Mayor leave.

He slowly opened the door only to see the Mayor snoring in one of the living room's arm chairs, mumbling incoherently between snores to be precise.

The professor slowly approached, trying to be as subtle as possible as he gently shook the Mayor's shoulder while saying, "Psst. Mr. Mayor…"

Almost immediately the Mayor snapped out of his dream state and exclaimed, frightening Professor Utonium a bit in the process, "THAT'S MY BANANA, YOU DIRTY… Er, um, hello there, professor."

Professor Utonium, still looking very taken back with a hand on his own chest to collect himself, straightened up and said, "Hello Mayor, thanks so much again for staying here with the girls for a few hours. You can go home."

The Mayor gave him a look for a second, holding out his hands and eyeing the bag for their agreed upon _payment_.

"Oh, yes, right. Here you go." The professor fumbled slightly as he handed the Mayor the grocery bag. After a second of looking into the bag, the Mayor's eyes went wide as he exclaimed, "Oh, goodie!"

The Mayor then proceeded to take his _payment_ , a large jar of Dill Pickles, out of the bag and tossed the grocery bag to the floor. The Mayor looked like he was walking away and the professor looked like he was about to take his leave to get ready for bed when he all of a sudden felt a tug on the right leg of his dress pants.

He looked down and saw the Mayor looking up at him and holding the pickle jar up to him, clearly asking for help to open the pickle jar.

The professor sighed, clearly looking like he just wanted to go to bed until he put his hands in front of him and complied, "Oh, alright."

Even though this was the last thing he wanted to do since he just wanted to make it to his room unnoticed, the professor knew he had no right to complain. After all, the Mayor is always available to sit with the girls for the price of a jar of pickles rather than paying a large sum of money to a babysitting service or a nanny.

Especially considering his girls are superheroes that are extremely independent and just can't be left alone at home since they're underage and just needed some adult he kind of trusted just to be in the same house with them, he _definitely_ knew he had no right to complain.

After a few moments of struggle, the professor was able to get the pickle jar open and the Mayor proceeded to head home happily munching on a pickle.

The professor then did the usual routine of locking the door and then making sure the _coast was clear_.

Once it appeared he was alone, he slowly started to tip toe towards the stairs until he froze as the light flipped on and he heard the girls scream simultaneously in joy, "Hi Professor!"

He hardly had time to respond as the girls tackled him to the ground and immediately started to bombard him with questions.

"How was it?" Buttercup cut.

"What did she look like?" Blossom added excitedly.

"OH! I bet Ms. Bellum looked so pretty!" Bubbles commented excitedly.

"Bubbles, what are you talking about? Ms. Bellum always looks pretty." Blossom said, crossing her arms a little. "Well, yeah! But, I bet she looked even more pretty… and really fancy!" Bubbles said, giggling a little at the end of her statement before letting out a slightly dreamy sigh.

Professor Utonium, while still taken aback for the umpteenth time tonight, managed to get out, "Wh-what are you girls doing out of bed?"

All three of them stopped as they looked at him before Blossom finally chimed in, "We wanted to know how your date was."

"Um, yeah, duh?!" Buttercup added in her usual sassy and slightly _matter of fact_ way.

He got up off the ground and said, "Now girls, what happened between myself and Ms. Bellum is our own private business. Besides, it's very late and you all should be in bed."

"Awe, but professor…" The girls started only for the professor to give them a stern fatherly look and interrupt as he crossed his arms, "Girls…"

Eventually they all sighed and gave in as they all hung their heads in disappointment before floating up the stairs. The girls all climbed back into their bed as the professor followed to tuck them back in for the night.

But just to show there were no hard feelings, he gave each of them a kiss on the forehead, causing each of them to smile as the professor walked out and turned off the light before saying with a fatherly smile, "Goodnight girls."

He was about to close the door when he heard them answer back, "Goodnight professor."

He saw all them giving him one last smile before shutting their eyes to start to fall asleep.

As he walked out, he kept having to remind himself that he was able to close the door fully now that Bubbles wasn't scared of the dark anymore.

After making sure the door was closed, he made his way to the bathroom and started to wash up for bed and brush his teeth. He went about his normal routine and changed into his pajamas before climbing in bed.

He laid there for several moments looking at the ceiling, putting his left arm behind his head and looking up at the ceiling in deep thought about everything that happened with Ms. Bellum. Not that he was complaining about how everything ended up and that she did express an interest in him like he had for her, but that didn't mean it still wasn't confusing for him.

He glanced over to the other side of his bed. Unused, empty, and no permanent companion.

The professor had contemplated this for a long time. It was one of his drives in life that lead him to create the PowerPuff Girls.

Though being a highly intelligent scientist who was curious about creating himself the perfect daughter to be a father figure to, he was secretly ultimately driven to that experiment due to his loneliness. He had always wanted to meet and fall in love with a woman to marry and have a family together with, but the situation never fully arose to give him much hope that it was possible.

Sure with the three girls he was a lot less lonely than he used to be, but that still didn't mean he didn't yearn for something more.

An equal, a companion, a lover,... a wife.

That and he knew his girls really wanted a mother, at least secretly.

As much as it scared him and made him nervous, he could see the genuineness of Ms. Bellum earlier tonight in really wanting to get to know him and showing signs that she found him attractive and expressing an interest in dating him.

Sure he didn't find himself _unattractive_ , but in his mind he just can't wrap his head around why a woman like Ms. Bellum who, from his perspective, has all the beauty, brains, and class any woman or even any person in general could hope to have would be interested in a socially awkward, insecure, and introverted scientist like him?

Though, if her words were any indication, it appears that Ms. Bellum is more than what she seems to be on the surface and he as both a man and a curious scientist really wanted to find out more and get to know her.

He continued to keep thinking until he lifted his right hand to his cheek where she kissed him goodnight earlier and a smile slowly crossed his face, looking hopeful for the first time in a long time.

_**The following morning** _

The girls and the professor were all in the kitchen eating pancakes the professor had prepared for Saturday morning breakfast.

He was finished and went on reading the newspaper as the girls kept eating.

The professor kept glancing at the kitchen clock but still kept his newspaper up in front of him to avoid being questioned by the girls.

Finally he decided to make a break for it as he folded the newspaper, stuck it under his arm and then proceeded to take his plate and put it in the sink as he said, "I'll be in the lab if you need me, okay girls? I just have some work and things to do down there. But, I'll be done in time for lunch."

He wasn't going to chance waiting for a response since he could feel all of them looking at him and preparing to hammer him with questions about _the obvious elephant in the room._

Immediately after, he took off into his lab and shut and locked the door tight.

Right after he did so, all the girls zoomed over and stood in front of the door eagerly. Clearly all of them wanted to know how the professor's "not a date" went with Ms. Bellum.

Eventually, all of them just gave up and floated away, knowing they weren't going to get an answer anytime soon.

_**2 hours later** _

**(The Professor's POV)**

I kept tinkering at the apparatus for one of my latest inventions that I've been working on for some time now. It didn't have a deadline or anything, but it just felt good to keep busy since I somehow managed to complete all my other work in record time.

Mostly it felt better to distract my thoughts from… from… I slowly glanced over to the phone in my lab.

The girls have their hotline of course, but I also have my own personal line down here in the lab. Especially after that time I _tied up_ the hotline for very _embarrassing reasons_ back when Ms. Keane and I briefly were seeing each other…

_Ugh, why is it always me and women?_

Anyway, I wanted my own line though to avoid any future embarrassment in that _area_ and to make sure my own personal calls were private.

I kept staring at the phone and bit my lip slightly.

After a few moments, I put the soldering iron I was using down and unplugged it as I made my way over to the phone. This was why I wanted to come down and make sure I had enough time.

Yes, I had my work of course, but… there was something else I really wanted to do.

I eyed Ms. Bellum's card she gave me and picked up the phone from the reciever and painstakingly slowly dialed her home phone number, trying to fight off the nerves as both my hands started shaking. I heard the dial tone start going and tried to use the reprieve to collect myself.

I took a deep breath but upon my exhale, I heard the line pick up as I heard in that familiar smooth tone of voice, "Good morning Professor."

I was surprised by her immediately knowing it was me as I inquired, "H-hello! Um, good morning Ms. Bellum, I… how did you know it was me?" I heard her laugh a little to herself before answering simply, "Caller ID."

Immediately, I smacked myself in the head slightly as I said, knowing how stupid that must have sounded to her from my perspective, "Oh, right. I'm sorry, that was a superfluous question."

She was very immediate with her response as she said, sounding very kind about it, "It's okay, professor. Don't worry about it. Also, please, just call me Sara."

I know it isn't a big deal but that still doesn't mean that it doesn't upset me when I make a fool of myself, especially in front of her.

Also, I felt myself sinking again as I realized that I completely forgot she told me to call her by her first name last night.

Sure I always knew her first name was Sara, but that's just never how I referred to her when we'd talk in the past out of respect. After all, she still calls me "professor" like most people do.

_Perhaps…_

I shook my head for a second to collect my thoughts before responding, "Of course, sorry Ms… er, I mean Sara. A-Anyway, I just wanted to call to say hello and check if you made it home safe from last night. I-I hope I'm not disturbing your morning?"

It's like I could almost hear this smile in her voice as she said, "Thank you, professor. That's very thoughtful of you. I made it home just fine and believe me when I say that you are not interrupting my morning at all. I was just reading and having a cup of coffee. Actually there were no town events to help the Mayor organize or any tests for my classes so my Saturday is actually pretty open."

I was trying to figure out what to say, until she mentioned reading.

"Oh, were you reading the newspaper?" I asked, making an attempt at normal conversation.

She let out a small chuckle to herself before replying, "Honestly, I'm not much of an avid newspaper reader. Since my job has me in the thick of politics and current events day in and day out as a press secretary and studying politics for my major, I mostly like to read novels to escape from real life for an hour or two."

"Really? What sort of books do you read?" I asked, genuinely interested.

Honestly, at this moment, I was more aware than ever about how little we actually knew each other since this was the first time I heard about one of her hobbies, and a very intellectual hobby such as reading. Then again apart from my inventing and other scientific pursuits, she doesn't know about any of my external hobbies either.

She paused for a second before responding, "Well… I usually really like Non-fiction. I especially love to read history novels and biographies and just learning about people's lives. But, surprisingly, I've been getting out of my _comfort zone_ and reading a lot of mysteries lately. They're really fun and very interesting to read and actually really get you thinking."

I smiled for a second at the enthusiasm in her tone a little when she said all that just when describing the books she liked.

"Oh, very nice. I haven't read a mystery novel in a very long time. I like reading as well, but I do mostly read the paper and I would like to read more novels, but I just can't seem to find the time with my schedule these days." I commented as she replied instantly, "That's always the problem, isn't it? Just finding time to do things."

We both laughed in agreement until we fell into silence for a second until I heard, "Anyway, what are you up to?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, but feeling a bit more comfortable now as I replied, "Nothing much, just spending time with the girls after I finish up a couple things in the lab."

I was going to say talking to her was one of things I had to and wanted to do in the lab, but I kept it back to keep myself from seeming a bit too forward… or possibly make her uncomfortable and make a fool of myself.

"Oh, what are you working on? Anything interesting? Or is it a secret?" She said, teasing a bit at the end with a laugh.

I laughed a bit in response before explaining, "Oh no, nothing like that. The Townsville Technical Institute just gave me a research grant for studying magnetic properties to determine if magnets can be a good source of efficient and clean energy for the… I'm sorry, I don't need to bore you with the technical details if you're not interested. A lot of people usually aren't."

"Like I said last night, professor. You must not have the right impression about me if you think I'm not interested. Because I do find what you have to say interesting." She admitted and I could feel my nerves flair up a bit after she said it as I tried to get out, "W-why, thank you… Sara."

I tried to recover as I started, "Um, anyway, I also wanted to ask if you were available for lunch sometime this week?" I was actually quite proud of myself for how I managed to get that out just now to ask her out on a second date.

She was quiet for a few moments as I heard what sounded like pages flipping before she said, "Well, Wednesday afternoon, I'm usually free to take a longer lunch and I don't have anything I can see in my planner that should get in the way. How does noon on Wednesday sound? I'll go anywhere you like since I picked last night."

I couldn't fight a smile on my face as I said, "T-that sounds great! I know a great little diner a couple blocks from city hall where we can meet. But, only if that's fine with you though, of course?"

It was only a second before I heard, "A diner sounds great. I'll see you then and don't be afraid to call. Even if it's just to talk, I always like hearing your voice. It's so _soothing._ If you don't mind me admitting that."

There was something about the way she said it that made me gulp slightly and loosen my collar, knowing she was far better at being forward and definitely better at flirting than me. Not to mention, her voice is secretly one of the most attractive qualities about her to me… even though there isn't one thing about her that I don't find attractive.

Also that I'm not used to women talking to me like this is also a contributing factor.

"Absolutely. Y-you can even call me if you like? I'm in my lab quite a bit most days, especially when the girls are at school." I could hear the smile in her tone again as I heard, "I'll definitely accept the invitation. Thank you, professor. I hope you have a nice day with the girls."

"Thank you, you too… you know with having a nice rest of your day." I fumbled, feeling disappointed that I had to do that right at the end of the call.

But she hardly seemed bothered as she said, "Thank you and also thank you for calling. Goodbye professor."

"Goodbye S-Sara." I somehow managed to get out as I heard her hang up. I slowly hung up the phone before slumping back into my swivel chair, gliding back slightly before sighing in relief and smiling to myself.

I was so relieved I got that out of the way but also disappointed that the phone call was over.

As nervous as she makes me, I really did mean it when I told her that I valued her company last night.

But even more than valuing it… I do genuinely enjoy her company as well.

She always seems to know just what to say to make small talk and despite making me nervous, her tone and manner of her voice and just her _presence_ is actually somehow quite calming for me as well.

I looked at my calendar next to my main workstation and got a pen before jotting down my plan on the square for this coming Wednesday.

_Lunch with Sara._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this chapter was a bit more slice of life-ish and a bit fluffy, but I felt like writing some nice fluff to help build a bridge to the next coming chapters. Also, if you all are interested since I've gotten great feedback so far, I wanted to ask if you all wanted me to keep it as a T rating or if you maybe wouldn't mind me bumping the rating to Mature for this fic. I just wanted to ask if there was any interest just so I could maybe do more with the story since I have gotten so much great feedback already. But you all let me know in a PM or comment/review if you'd be interested in bumping up the rating for the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the Mayor antics and also the awkward yet wholesome phone call between Ms. Bellum and Professor Utonium. :) Have a lovely day and let me know what you all thought of the chapter and my proposition of a rating change? I'd love to hear what you'd think! :)
> 
> Stay safe and classy everybody!
> 
> Dexter1995

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed part 1! Like I said, I don't know how many chapters this will be or how far I'll go with this story, but just let me know if you liked it and want me to continue! Though part 2 will probably come up soon though regardless. (; Also, fun trivia fact! I just recently learned a little known fact from several different sources that officially Professor Utonium's first name is Antonio. So, I'm sticking to it! Haha. :D Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and constructive reviews are always appreciated. Hope you all are staying safe and careful out there!
> 
> Stay Classy and healthy!
> 
> Dexter1995


End file.
